General Rules
Welcome to Chance! There are some rules to follow while playing in Legends of Chance, they are listed below. * Remember this is a game and have fun. PKing and disarming are a part of it and always will be. * Please make it easy on the DMs here and follow the rules so they will not have to act. We just want to make your gaming experience fun and enjoyable and stay out of your way. General Rules Attacking NPC's in Chance Main Square * All the Non Player Characters, NPCs, in the Town of Chance have a script added to them that boots the Player Character, PC, from the game if attacked. This keeps all the NPCs at their designated area instead of chasing down a PC that has no manners. Attacks + Casting in Chance * There are to be no offensive or area of effect spells casting in town; and no spells at all in Welcome to Chance area. NO EXCEPTIONS! Cheating * Cheating such as Bullet casting, Duping, re logging will result in a BAN. Any player who finds an exploit and fails to report it will be BANNED. Spam Shout * Spamming on the shout channel is not allowed. * Only English shouts are allowed. * Excessive cursing and advertising for other servers over the shout will be grounds for immediate ban. * Furthermore, it is prohibted to make shouts which are racist, sexist, and otherwise discrimanatory to a particular group of people. * Also, accusations of cheating in shout and/or party chat are strictly forbidden whether directed at a DM or player. * If one believes that a player is cheating then direct those concerns to the DM's or if you believe it is a DM then bring it up with Shine or Kab. Kill All Spawns Before Leave * It is the responsibility of all players to kill any creatures that they spawn. Failure to do so causes lag on the server. * If you can't kill what you spawn then maybe you should not be in that area. You will be given a warning and then XP will be taken. * LoC has anti-spawn running scripts which will automatically teleport a player into the area they are running from spawns. ** You must kill all the spawns in the area before proceeding to the next area. The failure to do so and try to run an area will result in punishment. The anti-run script has no bugs, if you are constantly teleported back then you know you have a spawn waiting for you somewhere within the area you are trying to leave. 30 plus Players + Herd * When more than 30 people are on the server, you are requested to not herd (mass spawn) more than 9 monsters. YOU WILL BE JAILED if you go over 12. Restores from Crashes * Crashes are sometimes a hazard of playing the game. * Lost items or XP during a crash cannot be restored. * Crashes are a part of the game unfortunately and we CANNOT restore XP or items unless it is an extreme situation (i.e. a lost char). * DO NOT ARGUE WITH THE DMs regarding their decisions, Use your Player wand to Save from time to time. * Your failure to save your character is no excuse. If there are issues with the wands, please post these problems to the forum in a respectful manner. 30 plus Players + Tailor * When the player count goes over 30, the Chance Tailor will not work. This is to reduce lag and server crashes. Immunitys + Regeneration on Items * Players are not allowed to wear 2 items with the same immunity. * Regeneration can be stacked on items legally up to +10. * If you are caught abusing the items in the game you will be stripped of your possessions. * Do not bother wearing items with same resistance either as even though DM's do not check for, the NWN engine will only take your highest resistance. Devastating critical feat * Devastating critical feat is available for: # lvl 30 Fighters # lvl 35 Barbarians/Paladins/Rangers # lvl 25 Weapon Masters # lvl 27 Champions of Torm and Blackguards # lvl 26 Dwarven Defenders (Dwarven Waraxe and Light hammer only) # lvl 24 Monks (Quarterstaff only) # lvl 36 Monks (Unarmed and Quarterstaff only) Forge + customs trades * Forge weapons AND custom items cannot be traded or sold between players, i.e. you may exchange between your own characters only. They are special and only to be used by player who quested for them. Ammunition acquired by a god forge weapon are to be kept on the character having the weapon and are at no time to be traded / handed to anyone. Having the ammunition requires having the weapon that makes them as well to be on the character with the ammunition. (Don't make me script this people.) DM Port Backs * DMs do not port back players to areas after resets or crashes unless they know and have seen the whereabouts of the party PRIOR to the reset or crash, and only if the DM agrees. * This is to prevent cheating and skipping ahead in quests, since some players recently cannot be HONEST with the DMs. * Remember, the more you cheat, the more the general community will suffer with blanket rules like this. Subraces * Terror Subraces: No appearance changes EVEN with a divine token. NO EXCEPTIONS. Blitz Subraces: No appearance changes (Except adding wings using wings DM, which requires you to have payed a custom divine token to DM Terror. God Cap * There currently is no cap on the god levels. If you work hard enough to get them, you can get as many as you like. However, each god level requires that the player quest for all the items AND give the xp price each time. Terror pay Custom * The DM Terror Subrace divine token fee is a one-time thing. After you pay the first time there is no need to pay the token after. Illegal Stats * If you are caught with illegal stats or modified characters through rerolling or any other means, a DM can delete that char with NO WARNING. * If you come to a DM with an error in your stats, then we will fix it with no penalties to you or your characters. * If you fail to report an exploit YOU WILL BE PUNISHED. * Repeat offenders will be banned from the game. * You are responsible for your actions ingame and all DM decisions are final. Illegal Characters * No usage of any char modification or extender programs allowed. This rule is only due to the excessive influx of abuse lately regarding such programs. * We have a divine token system in place that people work very hard to achieve, and there is a second set of divine tokens in place for the convenience of the players. * If you have a character with this program alteration on it a DM can delete the character with NO WARNING. * If you have a character like this already please post it to char/admin requests on the forum so we can correct the situation. * If you do not report your chars you claim ALL RESPONSIBILITY regarding any future disposal of the character. Harassment * Sexual harassment, or any other protected-group harassment (such as race, ethnicity, gender, age, or disability), is strictly prohibited and can result in booting or banning by the DM staff. * We are a multicultural community and people should respect the individualities of those who play on the game. This goes on a case-by-case basis but if you are party to any behavior which can be reasonably considered harassment then you will be punished. Illegal Trades * Trading of items to other players are not allowed in the following cases: # Chalices (that are required to take god levels 1-10) and Collected Grimms Works (that are required to take god levels 11+). # Key Quest keys (Dixie, House Guard and Mera keys). # The content of the key quest chests. # Forge weapons # Custom crafted items (named items from custom Center) Special Shops * Any shops that are more than 2 areas away from Chance Main are shops that require taking the trip. * Porting is not allowed. * Asking for a port or offering a port is prohibited. They have been placed far away for a reason. 2 PC's and Playing * Using 2 PC's to play 2 characters at once is not allowed in the following circumstances: # XP'ing in general, where the goal is to get XP only. Having one character do all the work and having the other suck up XP, without any real effort is not allowed. # Going to Tiamat Final or Grimms Get your reward with 2 characters at once is not allowed either; this shall also include just relogging and switching characters repeatedly with only one computer. * This will be enforced and if are you caught disregarding this rule, the punishment will be severe. Character Names * Character Names: When creating new characters, refrain from choosing names that might cause offense to others. * Players of all ages, nationalities and religions use the server. * Characters with names deemed to be offensive, may be deleted.